


Best worst sweet valentine

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad day for Kuroko Tetsuya. But there's someone home ready to welcome him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best worst sweet valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I released all my frustration at a certain point in the story. But it's not angst, just a lot of fluffy fluff.

Dinner was almost ready and the table was perfectly furnished with candles ready to be lighted. The floating balloons were tied in every angle of the house and the walls and furniture were adorned with paper flowers and hearts. Vanilla chocolates -with sparkling wine on the fridge- were on the tiny table in front of the couch, to accompany the film Daiki planned to watch after eating. He went to the bathroom and checked once again the red petals on the bath tub surrounded by small candles.

Every detail seemed to be ready, but he didn’t stop walking around while reading the checking list Satsuki wrote down with him – Daiki basically agreed with interest with half of those cornball ideas that would have never even nearly touched his mind.

Daiki had always thought that Saint Valentine was a pain in the ass, since affection for the loved one was to be showed all year long and not only for a day. But Tetsuya, even if he had never told him, was happy to celebrate feast days. The previous year he planned a whole day out just for them and Daiki enjoyed every bit of it, from the visit to the aquarium to the basketball match they watched before eating at the restaurant. For this reason Daiki worked for a month to prepare everything for a relaxing evening preluding to a Sunday at the amusement park.

“Okay okay.”

He looked at the clock. Tetsuya was to be at home at any moment, but Daiki still wasn’t ready when the doorbell rang and he crumpled the paper throwing it in the trash bin. Fighting the urge to take it back to have something to hold on to check again everything was in the right place, he run at the entrance.

“Tetsu!” He opened the door. “Welcome… home?”

Daiki expected Tetsuya to be tired, since he had been working hard for two weeks so he could have the weekend free. However he welcomed more than he could have ever imagined: Tetsuya was covered in dirt from head to toe, looking like he rolled himself on the soil, and his clothes and hair were wet. But despite his looks, Tetsuya was proudly maintaining a certain calm and greeted him as he entered home.

“Hello, Daiki-kun.”

His eyebrows were contracted and his eyes filled of disappointment. Daiki let him close the door and then passed his arms around his waist in a tender hug. Tetsuya pressed his nose on Daiki’s chest and stroked the forehead on his sweater. Daiki felt and saw his back trembling irregularly in hiccups of cry; his grip on Tetsuya strengthened.

“Daiki. Daiki I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I–“ An hiccup. “–I wanted this day to be–“ A sniff. “–to be special. And I did nothing and everything went wrong.”

“Tetsu, hey.” Daiki looked at him into the eyes, his fingers caressed his cheeks, polishing away only the tears that weren’t enough to wash away the brownish spots. “What went wrong?”

“Everything.” He repeated with a broken voice, his eyes darted from right to left, lingering on the balloons and the origami that were giving their house a colorful and warm appearance. “You did all this and I messed up.”

Daiki still couldn’t understand. When Tetsuya left that morning, after their good morning kiss, he seemed as normal as every day. He was on the verge of replying “And you only saw the balloons and origami.”, but managed to control himself and only passed his fingers among Tetsuya’s hair. For how they were wet and dirty, they were still soft and he enjoyed massaging a lock between his thumb and index.

“Tetsu, let’s take a bath.”

It was a sweet order that Daiki imposed on him unbuttoning Tetsuya’s coat. As he made the coat slide down his small shoulders, Daiki exchanged a look with Tetsuya, grasping his silent agreement they sealed with a kiss.

“Tonight don’t worry about anything, okay?”

“…okay.”

The warmth of the bathroom embraced Tetsuya, entering inside every fiber of his cold body, and he shivered as Daiki’s hands slid under his clothes and tickling his skin while taking them off. Daiki pushed him inside the shower and passed his hands on every inch of his body, massaging away the dirt. He tenderly caressed his skin and massaged his hair, enjoying himself with the bubbly foam of the shampoo. Tetsuya leaned the head on his chest and kissed his collarbone.

“Daiki-kun.”

He chuckled feeling Daiki’s hands playing with his hair.

“Tetsu Super Sayan.”

“It’s not fair, yours are too short.”

As Tetsuya tiptoed and ruffled his hair, Daiki took the chance to press their bodies together. Tetsuya’s wet skin against him raised his desire of pushing him on the wall and taking him right there. However it lasted a short moment: Daiki met Tetsuya’s tired eyes and he decided his lust could wait.

When they entered the bath tub, Tetsuya looked calmer. The tiny flames of the candles sparkled inside his surprised eyes and Daiki observed him scooping the water with both hands. Tiny drops fell down as he stared at the red petals floating on the surface.

“Oi, Tetsu.”

“Mh?” Sit in between Daiki’s legs, Tetsuya leaned against his chest, muttering a feeble. “Comfortable.” His hands let the water go and a single petal remained on his right knee. Daiki put the index and middle finger on Tetsuya’s leg, emulating a walking from his thigh to the knee, where he kicked the petal, which drifted away on the water.

“Do you want to tell me what happened today?”

“It’s not really…”

All the odd sensations that brought Tetsuya on the verge of the tears were weakened by the new comforting atmosphere Daiki created at home. He felt like he cried over stupid things and the embarrassment took him over. Tetsuya tried to curl on his knees, however Daiki didn’t let him slip away from his arms. Tetsuya bended back his head, his eyes met Aomine’s serious look.

“Not really?”

A long and deep sigh helped him to dispel a little of his unease.

“Do you remember this morning I left the woolen hat at home since it was warmer than usual?”

“Yes.”

“Before going at work I passed at the patisserie you like. I ordered a cake one week ago, but they had troubles and couldn’t complete the order and they assured me somebody contacted me two days ago to tell me, but I didn’t receive any call or message from them. Then at work that project I’ve been working at for a month was rejected because the new supervisor didn’t like the scheme I used. Instead he approved that of one colleague I helped some days ago with the same project. I bought lunch but the dog of that old woman I talked you about jumped on me and I spilled everything and had no more time to buy something else because there was an endless queue. The coffee machine ate my money, so a colleague gave me his coffee but he ended up spilling it on the documents. I finished to rewrite them late so next Monday I’ll have more work to do to recover. Of course the supervisor scolded me. On my way home I bought some chocolates and flowers, unfortunately a car didn’t see me, of course, and to avoid it I fell into a puddle, ruining the flowers. The bus driver didn’t let me on the bus because I was dirty, so I used all the remaining money for a taxi where I forgot the chocolates…”

That sounded so surreal that if it weren’t Tetsuya, Daiki wouldn’t have believed a single word.

“ _This_ is what you call a bad day… but what about the hat?”

“In the taxi I realized my mobile was put on silence mode, so I didn’t hear Midorima’s message this morning. Aquarius is last ranked today and the lucky item is a woolen hat.”

“…it’s just a coincidence.”

“I’m not really sure.”

Daiki kissed his head and changed topic. “So you haven’t eaten a thing all day. Let’s get out of here, I prepared something.”

The _something_ Daiki referred about was a whole menu from the starters to the dessert. He showed impressive skills in putting the food on the plates and every single thing Tetsuya tasted was delicious. He suspected there was Taiga behind it somehow; maybe he helped Daiki cooking or he taught him. However Tetsuya didn’t investigate further and enjoyed the meal, eating so much that when Daiki took his hand and showed him the living room, he was afraid he would have felt sick if he were to eat those chocolates too.

“You really thought about every detail.” He commented sitting on the soft couch and gathered the closest flower of paper. “The flowers are truly beautiful.”

Daiki returned from the kitchen with the sparkling wine and Tetsuya surrendered to the idea of eating and drinking a bit more.

“Well, I had some help but–“

“It’s perfect. You are fantastic.”

Daiki was tall and handsome, however Tetsuya learnt that when he blushed or was simply embarrassed because of him, he showed his cute side, resembling more the scared teenager who prayed the gods at their very first meeting. He put the flower in his hair and kissed his reddish cheeks, embracing him in a cozy hug. Daiki unwrapped a chocolate and passed it mouth to mouth to Tetsuya.

“It’s sweet.”

“The chocolate?”

Tetsuya grinned.

“Also.”

With his arms around his neck, Tetsuya pull Daiki on him and their clothes fell on the floor in the tender noise of their countless wet kisses.

“Tetsu.” Daiki tried to talk on his mouth. “The movie. I…”

“Daiki, I want you.”

Those words muttered near his ear echoed like an eager request and Daiki erased from his mind the idea of following his fixed scheme.

The sex on the couch was slow. They tasted each other’s body and felt the pleasure running inside them in a rising heat that exploded in the single instant of the orgasm, that made all the lustful tension flow away with their breathless moans. But as they walked towards the bedroom, Daiki ogled at Tetsuya’s fit back contracting at every step in front of him and the passion captured him again. The bed was too far and the counter of the kitchen, smooth and cold, was the only option Daiki figured out in the rush. Tetsuya stood out on the black surface, he looked like a splendid flower and Aomine didn’t divert his eyes from him, catching every change of his expression, every jolt of his body, until he released the pleasure again and laid down with his eyes closed. Daiki had to pick him up to the bedroom.

“I’m tired…”

“Of course.”

The bed resulted more comfortable than both remembered and they sank in the cozy hug of the blankets. Tetsuya curled against Daiki’s chest and waited for the hand that massaged his head. He smiled.

“I’m happy.”

He stated in a mumble loud enough for Daiki to hear it.

“I’m glad.”

“I’m happy every day. But today I only wanted to come back home and stay with you. And when I saw everything you did I felt an idiot.”

“Why? At my birthday you managed to rent an entire basketball court for a whole day.”

“Actually Akashi helped me.”

“You understood what I meant. We love each other every year. But doing this stuff now and then isn’t bad at all.”

“I felt like an idiot because I was worried over the fact I didn’t do a single thing today for you while you were just happy if I were. And…” He stopped. “…oh no, I want to cry again.”

Daiki chuckled. “Sometimes it’s better to let it go. Trust me, I learnt something from middle and high school.”

Tetsuya laughed against his shoulder.

“Now Tetsu, let’s sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day.”

“The amusement park, right?”

“We are going to try every attraction at the amusement park. It’s different.”

 

***

 

Tetsuya looked at the tiny stuffed toy Daiki won at the shooting stall and decided he would have brought it to Nigou next time he visited his grandmother. Then he raised the head and saw Daiki who was still trying to win the stuffed crayfish. He tried five times and he didn’t manage to get it yet.

“Daiki-kun–“

“Tetsu, I’m sure this time I’ll be lucky.”

“This is going to be your Las Vegas. Don’t spend all the money here, please.”

“I’m not! I’m sure this old fag–“ He lowered his voice. “–is cheating.”

Tetsuya agreed with Daiki. Probably some targets were so heavy that a single shoot wasn’t enough to bring them down, however he didn’t want to fight a useless battle and hoped for Daiki to give up too. But he paid another game and prepared the gun.

Yet he only gained another loss.

“Damn it! Oi Tetsu, you want to try? Maybe you’ll be–Tetsu?”

At first, when he didn’t detect Tetsuya, Daiki turned to the other side. After all those years he was used to his low presence and wasn’t surprised that more than once he couldn’t see him at the first attempt. But he checked his surroundings and realized Tetsuya wasn’t there at all.

“Daiki.”

Daiki turned, expecting to see his boyfriend, and his eyes sparkled of astonishment. Tetsuya was holding a giant stuffed crayfish of a brilliant red that put him in the background; it almost looked like the stuffed toy was approaching Daiki on its own, without anyone bringing him.

“Oh… oh my god. It’s… it’s taller than you, Tetsu!”

“No. It’s a bit shorter.” He affirmed. “Near the horror mansion there’s a claw machine and if you manage to take a sphere you win a special prize. You would have seen it too if you weren’t covering your face.”

Daiki was too involved in the contemplation of that rare prize to care about his pride – even if it was true that at a certain point he covered his face and Kuroko had to drag him out of the mansion from the coat.

“Tetsu, I…”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Daiki-kun.”

Daiki’s leap to hug Tetsuya, almost made them fall down.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much cornball but I guess Aomine is a simple guy, so he thought about mainstream things. Yet Kuroko liked them, so it's fine. Kuroko is the king of claw machines.


End file.
